Interruption
by lanwut
Summary: Fluff. Germany and Italy. Some swearing. More of me being a lame sap. The premise isn't very imaginative. Middle of the night. Rainstorm. Cold to warm. Frustration.


More fluff, like usual. Tried writing a UKxUS (the order is bloody important) and couldn't, cause I tend to go a bit more serious for them, and serious just doesn't want to be written. At all. Maybe I'll write a larger fic with more characters that isn't just pure fluff, but I have to find a scenario that I like first.

**Interruption**

-

He didn't know what the hell had been possessing that damned Italian, showing up at his house in the buff in the middle of the night in the _middle of a rainstorm_. Out of courtesy, he let the airhead in. After shutting his front door, he examined the shivering wreck that was sitting in a puddle on his floor and decided on a possible course of action.

"You can take a shower if you want," it was really purely selfish; he didn't want to deal with a sick Italy tomorrow because you know, he liked his sanity right where it was (even if where it was located _was_ debateable), thank you very much. The quivering thing on his floor twitched and got up, looking at him like a puppy might. Ludwig heaved a sigh.

"Fine, I'll go with you," he said, leading the way to the bathroom through his dark house, where he opened the shower stall door and twisted the knobs to his off-by-heart favourite temperature. After giving the pipes a moment to adjust the temperature accordingly, he pushed Italy under the spray and slammed the door behind him. Out of what he refused to call embarrassment, Ludwig turned around and was going to leave when his friend's (_friend?!)_ pathetic voice reached him.

"Please stay with me?"

He wanted to say no, he really did, but inevitably, he'd stay anyways, so Germany took a seat on the warm tile floor (his tiles were heated) and continued to face away from Italy, fighting the urge to fall asleep right where he was. He managed to stay awake for about five minutes despite the melodic pitter patter of water hitting the floor, after which he stood up and asked, "Have you warmed up enough?"

"Yes, I'm all good now," Ludwig noticed there was something off in Feliciano's voice and he almost wondered, but he was tired and thinking had no place with how groggy he felt. He turned, eyes carefully averted because he'd really rather not look at another man's junk at the moment, and handed the smaller man a towel, quashing the urge to wrap it around Italy himself. While he was at it, he thoroughly stomped down the niggling curiosity that asked, 'Why?' Now that Italy had dried himself off, Ludwig had no idea as to how to proceed, he just knew that Feliciano needed clothing to wear, his love of sleeping naked be damned.

In a fit of insanity that he would later berate himself for, he rested his hands on Italy's shoulders and half pushed him towards his bedroom, where he longed to be back in his bed and _asleep_.

"Germany?" there was a questioning, almost fearful note to Feliciano's voice and the blond wondered what his problem was as the smaller man tensed up. Bad memories maybe? They didn't really ever talk about past experiences or childhoods or whatnot. Didn't really come up often.

"You're going to need clothing if you're staying here for the rest of the night," he explained quietly. It was true, his house got damned cold at night. He was relieved when the shoulders under his hands relaxed back to normal. Leaving Italy in the middle of the room, he quickly rifled through his closet for a shirt that was small and could only find an old button down shirt that was going to be massive on the brunette anyways. Feliciano pulled the shirt on and didn't bother to button it up, causing Germany to heave another sigh. Then, as he was about to climb into his quickly cooling bed he saw the smaller man out of the corner of his eye, smiling and looking at him expectantly.

"What?" his tone was more clipped than usual, and the damned Italian was getting between him and _sleeping_.

"I don't wanna go to sleep, so can I make hot chocolate?"

What does one say to something like that? Nothing! One simply agrees and makes sure he doesn't burn down the kitchen.

"Fine."

"Yay!" and the blond watched him skip out of the room before sighing and following, resigned to the obvious fact that his night was thoroughly disrupted and that he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon (maybe).

As Italy sipped his hot chocolate, Germany tried to decide whether to ask about his (what do you call the damn guy?)'s appearance on his doorstep. Before he was half finished, Ludwig's mind was made up.

"Why did you come here tonight?" he never really was one for subtlety, especially in the middle of the night. Italy peered up at him with wide eyes before stammering something to the effect of not wanting to talk about it.

The last of Germany's waning patience slipped out of his grasp.

"So, you show up at my house in the middle of the night, naked, wet, cold and interrupt my sleep when I have a full day of work tomorrow. Then, after inviting you in, getting you warm and giving you clothing and practically giving you free reign of my house and my kitchen, you won't even tell me _why_?" he felt insulted and slightly used and damned stupid for letting the smaller nation get under his skin like this, but _really_. He was tired, he had important business to take of the next day and he's really rather not be sleep deprived for the duration of his work.

"Well, that's fine, I'm going back to bed. Have a nice," here he squinted at the clock, "_morning_." With a stiff turn, he stalked back to his room and crawled back under the covers, now cold from his prolonged absence. Stupid Italy. It was his fault his bed was cold and it would be his fault when he was tired tomorrow. Just as he was beginning to drift to sleep for the second time that night, the land of dreams slowly opening its gates to welcome him, his door opened with a loud creak. Ludwig sat up, scowling deeply.

"Now what?" he snapped. Italy looked about ready to retreat, but must have summoned all his courage, because instead of fleeing as expected, he came closer.

"I just wanted to say sorry," the smaller nation intoned in a pathetically weak voice, his hands nervously twisting his borrowed shirt. Germany heaved a sigh in response.

"That's nice, but I still don't know why you're here when you were supposed to be annoying your brother," he said impatiently, wanting nothing more than _sleep_. Feliciano shifted from foot to foot, still wringing his hands nervously.

"Um, well, y'see, nii-san threw me out because he was annoyed because I kept telling him how great Germany is and he doesn't like me talking about Germany and he thought it was funny to drop me off in the middle of the city and drive away really fast and leave me here and it was really cold and I was really sad so I came here cause Germany is really nice but right now Germany is being really mean!" his hands were still clenched in the shirt and he stared at the floor intently. Ludwig didn't really know how to reply so he stayed quiet until the smaller nation started speaking again.

"Is Germany still mad at me?" he asked, hoping the answer would be 'no'. To this the larger nation heaved another great sigh and shook his head.

"No, I'm not angry now, I just want to go to sleep," he answered, lying back down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Italy beam and he knew what would happen next.

He was not disappointed. The smaller man promptly jumped into his bed, wriggled his way underneath the covers and snuggled to him, face to his chest.

"Goodnight Germany!"

He just grunted in response, wondering why just the presence of the other man warmed his bed and perhaps even his heart and slowly wrapped an arm around him, mind already drifting back to the land of dreams.

-

You reviewing to tell me what I messed up, or how I can improve on characterization, or just telling me you enjoyed it is much appreciated.


End file.
